The color filter is an important component for filtering a backlight (white light) to form three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) in a TFT-LCD (thin film transistor-liquid crystal display) panel. A color resist is a main film layer for filtering the white light on the color filter. When irradiated by the white light, the color resist will reflect a monochromatic light (RGB), and the color resist material will absorb the light of other wavelengths to form a desired color. In actual production and application, electrical properties of the color resist material will be affected by the light irradiation (ultraviolet light, visible light).
A conventional color resist material has low electrical stability. For example, the pigment component in the green resist material contains metal ions such as Zn, which makes it have semiconductor properties and it is likely to induce electron migration under light irradiation, resulting in an increase in a medium loss rate. When a voltage difference is formed between an inductive charge of a black matrix (BM) at a color film side and a common electrode (Vcom) at the TFT side, the electron migration in the green resist material will cause increase of a liquid crystal (LC) electric field, resulting in excessive deflection of the peripheral LC, heavier greening of the periphery of the pixel, and defect of mura of the irradiated green light.
There are few types of structures of available green (G) color resist currently. The color resist structures with higher color chroma all contain metal Zn, which is a main structural unit that produces electron migration due to light irradiation, and affects the electrical stability of the color resist material. In order to reduce a dielectric loss factor after the light irradiation, a G color resist with higher color chroma is generally chosen to replace the original color resist, thereby reducing the G color resist content. However, this method has following defects: (1) the color resist content is reduced, and there is a risk that the color transmittance is reduced; (2) the inherent characteristics of the material are not changed, and there is still a risk of increased dielectric loss factor caused by electron migration under deteriorated conditions.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a color resist material with high electrical stability.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.